Pretty Baby, don't throw my love on the floor
by doll.kelsey
Summary: Sakura changes completely after her battle with Sasori. He twisted up her soul and stirred up her body. SMUT FIC


**this takes place during the battle between Sasori, Sakura, and lady Chio**

Lady Chio was no where to be seen, Sakura quickly averted an attack, trying to pay attention to her opponent, yet also trying to search out her ally. Green eyes gazed across the open cave. He sent another attack. A puppet jabbed her in the stomach, they were coming everywhere now. Her immense strength was more than enough to take each one. Suddenly her body jerks to a hault. She tries to move her limbs, they are stuck. She searches for Chio, expecting her to be the one pulling the strings.

Beautiful red eyes looked into her. He caressed her cheek with his oh so human feeling hand.

"You're such a pretty little thing to have so much strength" Sakura fed him a glare that could kill. He smiled at it and kissed her mouth.

Sakura gasped into it, her first kiss. She wanted to save it for Sasuke, and here it was being taken by… a puppet… but his lips were so soft, so real. No puppet could feel like this.

She didn't want to give into it, but her body had other ideas. She kissed him back. Sakura will never know what would have happened if she had not kissed the beautiful man in front of her back. It'll always be a mystery, but as his tongue went into her mouth, she didn't bite it like she should have. Instead she rubbed hers against it. He pulled back and looked at her with such a lazy gaze. She immediately came back into reality, struggling against the invisible chakra strings.

He frowned, and looked back into her eyes, suddenly she went limp. Those eyes, they were pleading with her. Begging for her.

"Sasori…" her voice was soft. He pushed her into another kiss, holding her against the rock wall, their bodies pushed so closely together. She could feel his heat through her clothes. Why would a puppet have heat. It must be that part of him that is in the puppet that keeps it so humanly. As he pulsed his body against hers she was left thinking if a puppet like this has other such human qualities. He seems to produce saliva, she tastes it on her tongue.

She could feel the strings that bind her leave. He was giving her a chance to run, a chance to get him when he was vulnerable. She put her hands into his hair. _So soft_.

He made a grunt of approval. Pulling at her top. She took it off for him looking at his gaze, as she carefully unwrapped the bindings on her chest. Once it was all on the rock floor below them, his mouth went to her cute pink nipples like it was magnetized. She held his head. Moving her hands through the soft red hair. Purring when he nibbled at her.

It wasn't long before he was plucking down her pants, pulling them and her panties down in one pull. He took a moment to marvel at her most private place, so cute with little pink hairs. She blushed as he looked. Too shy for this to be happening, too shy to tell him to stop. He gave a lick in between her lips. She gasped, he smiled and moved his tongue up and down, her hips ground against the wall behind her and his mouth. He began lapping at her cute little clit. She couldn't stop her little moans. She sounded like a little kitten. He went faster moving his tongue from her clit to inside her little slit. She was wriggling now, squirming for more. He knew what she needed.

He took out his cock, already hard and pulsing. She blushed looking at it, _how does he think thats going to fit!_ He placed it at her entrance, she looked into his eyes, begging for him to be gentle. That was too much to ask for though. He slammed it in, taking her virginity. At first it hurt, his thrusting, but soon enough, it felt like heaven. She was heaving and crying for more. Clawing at his back. He pushed it all the way in the completely out, rubbing his head against her clit before slamming it all the way to her base. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her smile was huge. A smile that was so wanting. The kind of needy face that tells you when a girl is never coming back from that moment. He was going so fast when she felt it, a white kind of feelings going through her brain, her whole body convulsing, all she could feel was pleasure. She came so hard that her tight little pussy squeezed him and suddenly he was in the same place. Sending his seed inside of her, she was gone in some wonderful place.

When they finished he pulled out of her, and his cum dripped for her opening. She looked into his eyes tiredly.

His beautiful face, red eyes looking at her with something she dreamed was love. She hoped he loved her. Suddenly those eyes went wide, blood dripped from that beautiful mouth. She screamed

"SASORI!"

Lady Chio held the her shoulders.

"Calm down child, shhh shhh"

Sakura's sobs didn't end, she sat naked in Lady Chio's arms. The woman that just killed the first man she'd ever felt something so powerful towards. Her heart shattered at that moment. Poor Sakura. She would have loved him too. An Akatsuki member, one of the enemies. Sakura would have loved him, would have done anything for him. Lady Chio knew, and from the way he looked at her, the way her strength made his eyes glow. He would have brought her down a path she couldn't come back from.

They didn't speak of it as Chio helped Sakura back into her clothes. Sakura refused to clean herself and just pulled on her clothes over the sweat and bodily fluids. The two did not speak of it, and they never would.

**They are now back in the sand village, without Chio, with Gaara. They spend some time resting up. **

Sakura chose to spend her time in Kankuro's room. It was easier. To watch over her patient than to do anything else. He didn't complain. Kankuro did notice the change in her eyes. The way she would often get lost in a daydream, and not hear what he was saying.

"OI! Sakura-chan!" He finally yelped. She had been just looking out the window, bandages and medicine in hand.

She looked so lost for a second, having forgot what she was doing. "...yeah?" she mumbled.

"You've been out of it, yanno there are probably people in your village that need you why are you staying around here anyway, I'm practically healed anyway."

Her eyes darted. "Oh are you?"

A devilish smile darted on her lips. "I probably should test you then…. Make sure everything will be okay if you get up and start going" She put her finger to her bottom lip in thinking. Kankuro was confused, but very interested in this strange change in personality.

She carefully moved to the door and shut it, locking the knob. "Eh, umm Sakura, what are you thinking right now"

"Kankuro would it be okay, if I kissed you?" Her big green eyes rippled with the idea.


End file.
